Sur le vif
by Petibatoo
Summary: Un Colin Crivey s'est glissé dans la vie de Sirius Black. 10 morceaux de vie, épars comme un miroir brisé, des images de sa vie, prises sur le vif. Que racontent ces clichés ?
1. Chapter 1

**_1. Le mariage_**

* * *

_Et là… ce devait être lui… Leur témoin. Harry n'y avait jamais fait attention auparavant. _

_S'il n'avait pas su que c'était la même personne, jamais il n'aurait deviné qu'il s'agissait de Black. Son visage, aujourd'hui émacié et cireux, était alors rieur et séduisant._

* * *

Il faisait beau. C'était le mois d'août et le mariage de Lily et James. Evans et Potter. Son idiot de meilleur ami et sa meilleure ennemie, songea Sirius. Enfin ! Il se tenait à un bout de la piste de danse, seul. Que le soleil était chaud ! Un sorcier, l'air plus jeune que lui, vêtu d'une robe couleur miel, s'approchait de lui.

Sirius virevolta :

- Remus ! Tu veux du champagne ?

Dégainant sa baguette jusque là dans sa poche intérieure de sa robe stricte (-Enfin Padfoot ! On ne met pas de noir à un mariage ! –Je n'en ai rien à carrer ! Je refuse de ressembler à un tournesol géant ! Et ce n'est pas du noir, c'est du putain de bleu marine ! –Le jaune porte bonheur, Padfoot. –Le bleu me va bien au teint !) d'un gracieux mouvement, il exécuta un sortilège d'attraction. Trois verres arrivèrent, renversant leur contenu un peu partout. Remus attrapa une coupe. Il était toujours maigre, toujours pâle, mais il avait l'air heureux. Avait-il eu ce boulot dont il avait parlé, quelques temps auparavant ? Sirius senti un vague sentiment de culpabilité : il ne s'en était pas préoccupé. Mais bon, là, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, non ?

- Pourquoi trois coupes ? demanda Remus en en saisissant une.

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil et tendit gracieusement la troisième coupe à une charmante sorcière habillée de violet qui passait par là, avec en prime un regard charmeur. La sorcière, l'air un peu surpris, accepta le verre avec un petit sourire, mais un homme pâle, l'air émacié, s'approcha d'elle et l'entraîna avec un regard noir pour Sirius.

Les deux amis observèrent l'étrange couple s'éloigner.

- Tu penses que c'est un vampire ? interrogea Sirius. Je ne savais pas que James connaissait un vampire. Ou alors, c'est un ami de Lily. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Cette fille est démoniaque.

Remus haussa les épaules. Un loup-garou, un vampire… On pourrait bientôt faire un remake de Twilight.

- Dans ce cas-là, tu es démoniaque aussi mon vieux.

A moitié affalés sur les tables prévues pour le banquet du soir, les deux amis sirotèrent leur champagne en regardant autour d'eux. Les feuilles dorées du début de l'automne commençaient à hésiter entre été et automne et piquaient du nez vers le sol. Une tente d'une blancheur parfaite était dressée au milieu de la clairière. Autour, des collines aux formes arrondies se dressaient, cachant l'assemblée festive aux couleurs bariolées au reste de la campagne anglaise. Sirius et Remus le savaient pour y être souvent venus pendant les vacances : derrière cette petite montagne rocheuse et cabossée qui avait vaguement la forme d'une tête de cerf –c'était son nom d'ailleurs « La roche au cerf »- se trouve la maison de James. Enfin, se trouvait. Il est adulte et marié maintenant (responsable, c'est autre chose).

Se tenant par la main, Lily et James saluaient diverses connaissances. James, croisant le regard de son meilleur ami, lui tira la langue de manière parfaitement impassible. Sirius, ne voulant pas être en reste, répliqua aussitôt. De chaque côté, Lily et Remus donnèrent un coup de coude aux pitres.

- Sirius, c'est son mariage... Tiens-toi tranquille, dit Remus sur un ton faussement sévère, cachant à peine son sourire.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il se marie qu'il doit perdre le sens de l'humour, grommela Sirius, faussement vexé, intérieurement soulagé.

- Salut les mecs, s'exclama Peter, surgi de nulle part, les mains remplies de petits toasts.

- Queuedver ! s'écria Sirius, comme si l'apparition de son ami (absent depuis dix minutes) était un évènement comparable à la naissance de Merlin. Champagne !

- Brandissant de nouveau sa baguette, il attira à eux un verre de champagne qui se déversa entièrement sur Peter.

- C'est sympa de nous avoir amené des toasts, Pete ! dit Remus en s'en emparant.

- Tu as trouvé où sont cachées les cuisines ? questionna Sirius. Puis il ajouta d'un ton plaintif :

- James a _refusé_ de me dire où elles étaient et m'a fait _promettre_ de ne pas les chercher.

- Les garçons, dit une voix sévère. Laissez Peter tranquille.

La belle Lily s'avançait vers le petit groupe, toujours main dans la main avec son mari.

- Ouais les mecs. Il marqua un temps, puis continua. Vous risqueriez de causer des dégâts à ces merveilleux, incroyables toasts, approuva James.

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira et il rit –non, le mariage ne changerait pas tout. Ne changerait pas James.

- Un grand sourire pour la photo ! s'écria une voix joviale.

Il y eut un flash, puis un épais nuage de fumée grise.

Gris comme les nuages qui recouvrirent le monde les mois qui suivirent.

Mais si le bonheur fut consumé, la photo, elle, resta.

* * *

Voilà! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Le magicobus**

* * *

_Privet Drive. _

Un chat a lu ce panneau il y a 12 ans pour livrer un enfant (oui, d'habitude, c'est les cigognes qui font ça). Maintenant, c'est un chien. Un gros chien noir tout sale et tout maigre. On voit des os qui ressortent, comme ça, à des endroits impromptus. On ne soupçonnerait pas qu'il y ait autant d'os dans un corps.

Autrement dit, je suis plutôt efflanqué. C'est la nourriture de la prison qui est en cause. Ou plutôt la quasi-absence de nourriture d'Azkaban. Remarque, les douze ans de deuil (de ma famille, de mes amis, de mon passé) et de colère m'ont aussi filé de sacré crampes d'estomac.

Je suis un Black. Même en chien, même crasseux, le sang-pur de mes ancêtres coule dans mes veines. Que j'aie été rayé de l'arbre généalogique n'y change rien (dommage). Je suis un putain de Black, inculpé du meurtre de tout un tas de gens (dont le meurtre de mon meilleur ami et sa femme).

Là, je vais essayer de tuer un de mes anciens meilleurs amis, pour me venger. Il s'appelle Peter Pettigrow. C'est un rat.

Avant, j'ai fait un détour par cette banlieue aisée et toute propre. Je veux essayer de voir Harry avant de partir. Harry est le fils de James, mon meilleur ami. Il doit avoir douze ans.

Il a plu, mais il fait chaud. J'aime bien ce temps. J'ai envie de m'ébattre dans leurs pelouses bien taillées et de manger leurs fleurs. Mes griffes cliquètent sur le sol. J'ai l'impression de traîner des chaînes. Mais je suis libre. Je suis libre et en fuite.

Il y a un gros bruit d'un coup. Je me fige en pleine traversée d'un buisson de rhododendrons aux grosses fleurs colorées et la tête pendante. On dirait qu'elles ont de la peine.

C'est lui. C'est dingue. Le portrait craché de son père. Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Il lui ressemble tellement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est mal habillé ! Oh, et puis il a un air de dragon qui a des crampes d'estomac qui me rappelle Lily. Où est-ce qu'il peut aller au beau milieu de la nuit, en colère comme ça, avec sa grosse valise ?

Flûte, j'ai fait du bruit. Il m'a vu. Il a peur, maintenant. Il lève sa baguette.

BANG ! Le magicobus. J'en profite. Je m'en vais en courant.

Dans mon corps de chien, avec ses réflexions toutes simples, je me souviens. Moi aussi j'ai fugué. J'avais 16 ans. Ma mère m'avait engueulé. J'étais furieux. J'ai donné des coups de pieds dans ma chambre. Les couleurs rouge et or des banderoles que j'avais accrochées partout me faisaient mal aux yeux. Je sentais la présence de mon frère dans la chambre d'à côté. Ça m'a énervé encore plus. Même les photos de moldues que j'avais mises au mur pour me marrer (et énerver ma mère) me tapaient sur les nerfs. Et là, la solution est apparue. Facilement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je n'y avais jamais pensé. Il y avait un moyen très simple d'en finir. En un instant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une bulle de Felix Felicis dans la poitrine.

J'ai balancé le maximum d'affaires dans ma valise et mon sac de cours. J'ai regardé ma chambre une dernière fois (la seule chose qui m'a fait un peu mal, c'est la photo de nous quatre que j'avais collée au mur avec un maléfice de Glue Perpétuelle. Ma mère n'avait pas pu l'enlever, moi non plus.)

Personne ne m'a vu ou entendu partir. Il faisait nuit.

Je me sentais libre. Libre et en fuite.

Plus de Kreattur, plus de petit frère, de parents, d'obligations, de magie noir. J'aillais pouvoir être un petit con comme je l'entendais. Je me sentais tellement bien ! J'étais comme maintenant. Un fugitif heureux. Je ne devais rien à mes parents. Ils ne voulaient pas de moi. Je vivais l'instant. A Azkaban, je survivais. Je pensais au passé constamment.

Je pensais à nous souvent. Aux Maraudeurs. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de plus connaître notre légende que nous-mêmes. La légende d'une amitié parfaite. De quatre garçons différents, sans pur, sang mêlé, loup-garou, beaux comme des dieux. Je n'arrive pas à penser à cette époque sans avoir envie de vomir. Avoir passé 7 ans dans la même chambre qu'un traître. Lui avoir donné les armes de tous nous détruire. L'avoir fait rire. Il est responsable des débris que nous sommes aujourd'hui.

Je pense à ce loup-garou. Mon danger. Je l'ai accompagné tellement de temps. Il pense que je suis coupable. Est-ce qu'il pense à moi comme à un démon ? Il ne sait pas la vérité. C'est dur d'être le seul. Patmol est triste. C'est une tristesse toute simple. Elle ne s'embarrasse pas des complexités humaines.

En humain, je ne me contente pas de ce qui a été et de ce qui est. Je me pose des tas de questions sur ce qui aurait pu être.

Je repense à Harry. Je sens mon cœur se gonfler d'espoir. Il y a ce qui sera aussi.

Mes pattes commencent à me faire mal. Je m'arrête. Autour de moi, c'est la forêt. J'adore la forêt. Ça me rappelle avant. J'y sens un flux électrique. En moi je se réveille complètement la bête. Les sentiments trop compliqués disparaissent vraiment. Je suis juste une bête avec des blessures.

Un chien fidèle qui va faire son devoir de vengeance. J'ai un mois pour arriver à Poudlard. Je me couche au pied d'un arbre. Il fait nuit, et un croissant de lune me sourit dans les feuilles.


End file.
